Wheeler County, Georgia
Wheeler County is a county located in the U.S. state of Georgia. As of the 2010 census, the population was 7,421. The county seat is Alamo. The county's per-capita income makes it the second poorest county in the United States.United States counties by per capita income History Wheeler County is named after Confederate General Joseph Wheeler. The constitutional amendment to create the county was proposed August 14, 1912, and ratified November 5, 1912. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.6%) is water. The eastern portion of Wheeler County, defined by a line running from north of Alamo to the southern border of the county, due south of Mount Vernon, is located in the Lower Oconee River sub-basin of the Altamaha River basin. The bulk of the rest of the county is located in the Little Ocmulgee River sub-basin of the same Altamaha River basin, except for a small southern portion of Wheeler County, east of Lumber City, which is located in the Lower Ocmulgee River sub-basin of the larger Altamaha River basin. Major highways * U.S. Route 280 * U.S. Route 319 * U.S. Route 441 * State Route 19 * State Route 30 * State Route 31 * State Route 46 * State Route 126 * State Route 149 Adjacent counties *Treutlen County (north) *Montgomery County (east) *Jeff Davis County (southeast) *Telfair County (southwest) *Dodge County (west) *Laurens County (northwest) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 6,179 people, 2,011 households, and 1,395 families residing in the county. The population density was 21 people per square mile (8/km²). There were 2,447 housing units at an average density of 8 per square mile (3/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 64.56% White, 33.18% Black or African American, 0.13% Native American, 0.10% Asian, 1.25% from other races, and 0.79% from two or more races. 3.54% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 2,011 households out of which 32.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.10% were married couples living together, 13.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.60% were non-families. 27.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.54 and the average family size was 3.08. In the county, the population was spread out with 22.40% under the age of 18, 10.20% from 18 to 24, 31.60% from 25 to 44, 23.10% from 45 to 64, and 12.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 128.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 139.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $24,053, and the median income for a family was $29,696. Males had a median income of $27,203 versus $22,679 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,005. About 21.60% of families and 25.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 30.20% of those under age 18 and 26.70% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 7,421 people, 2,152 households, and 1,519 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 2,625 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 61.3% white, 35.2% black or African American, 0.2% Asian, 0.1% American Indian, 2.3% from other races, and 0.8% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 4.8% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 32.4% were English, and 8.1% were American. Of the 2,152 households, 34.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.6% were married couples living together, 15.5% had a female householder with no husband present, 29.4% were non-families, and 26.0% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.54 and the average family size was 3.05. The median age was 37.9 years. The median income for a household in the county was $35,422 and the median income for a family was $45,042. Males had a median income of $35,114 versus $25,329 for females. The per capita income for the county was $10,043. About 14.3% of families and 24.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 31.6% of those under age 18 and 36.4% of those age 65 or over. Communities *Alamo *Glenwood Politics See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Wheeler County, Georgia References Category:Counties of Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Wheeler County, Georgia Category:1912 establishments in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Settlements established in 1912